


Fireside Chat

by Planar_Snap



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planar_Snap/pseuds/Planar_Snap
Summary: Georgia H’lvas “bardic theif extrodinare” muses around a fire in slums of Viridian named The Palace one night while sitting watch after her and her friends have decided to help the non-human refugees there.Beware terrible phonetically written fantasy accents.





	Fireside Chat

The low light of the fire danced across the silver of the coin she danced between her fingers, rolling it from one side of the hand to the other, enjoying the metallic clink as it hit the coil of wire around her forefinger every time it passed.

The cooling air jostled at her just a little as she watched the waning fire and its light. Giving the sour reminder that these people were soon to be exposed to the bare elements. A feeling that steeled her gut and resolve, these people, they all had to help them, if not she had to help them.

Her inner dialogue was broken as someone stepped from the darkness and moved to sit on one of the many crates, boxes, broken wood rocks and inexplicably one very well crafted but extreme battered fine dining chair that circled the fire. 

Georgia H’lvas half expected, half wanted it to be one of the Keykeepers. But it wasn’t, instead she found herself looking at a young orcish figure, they nodded at her and seated themselves down on a log opposite her.

“Yeh the string player right.” The voice knocked Georgie a little, it was light, quiet and a little nervous. Not what she had imagined at all.

“Er that would be a viol.” Came the retort. She inwardly considered scolding herself for that response. 

“Yah a vee’hole.” The orc confirmed, fiddling idlely with a long braided dreadlock, metal, bone fabric woven into it. “Yeh play well very well ach liked it when Yeh played during theh meal. Pour Yeh brother, and theh Ballard ah Daisy Rose are me favourites.” 

Georgie smiled and with practiced ease flicked the coin into the air and caught it a flourish. It had only taken her a week of solid practice in her early teens to master that skill. 

“Pour your brothers a favourite and that’s lovely of you to say..?” She tailed off making a rolling gesture with her hand, indicating that the orc should follow.

They waited a moment, not picking up on the cue before stumbling the response “Shel, first daughter of Deeyn matriarch o’ clan brightieeth(bright earth)” 

“Shel..sheeel...shel.” Georgie rolled the sound in her mouth, one booted foot tapping a loose lowbeat rhythm on a discarded plank. “Nice name what...brings you here, y’know aside from the usual reasons. If you don’t mind me asking, the more stories I can gather the better the tale in the long run.” 

“The better the tale?” Came a half quizzical half offended response. 

“Oh, curses, stupid of me. I wanna start writing songs, tales of the people here.” She cast her arms wide. “Spread word of the plights, problems and the message this place exists. Draw positive attention.” She grinned and flicked the coin again catching it with her palm then rolling it to the other side the key keepers symbol showing, hope rising in her chest as thoughts of heroes of old fighting for the downtrodden filled her brain. It was childish and but there were ways. Robyn of Loxwood for example.

“We can change shit here, be a positive force for affect something. Instead of flailing in the dark we have a cause!”

Shel stared at her, Georgie immediately felt...watched. 

“Look I just wanna help is all, I have ideas.”

“Ideas?”

Georgie tapped her chin “Well someone at the feast earlier said y’all wanted to work. Well I had a thought about that, I’ve often played for my super n’while I can’t teach you to be as well trained a professional preforming artiste like myself. I cooooould give some basic band lessons on drums, those are easy to make by hand. Heck we’ve got most of it here.”

“Drums?”

“Drums.”

“Drums?”

“Yeah, you get a bunch of people like seven or ten, drumming in time, it’s a good sound, once they get in rhythm it’ll be great! At the worse whoever’s out there will earn some change?”

Shel flicked a braid, as Georgie leaning back on the log, stretched her legs and crossed one boot over the other.

“Tha clan used tae live on they far side o’ a forest near hear, upstart Baron came n’ cleared the forest.” Shel winced and absently rubbed a thick scar on her forearm.

“Charged uz wit eh band o’sellswords. Cut most eh us down. Just affer nightfall, n’they were nae too particular about who they was killing either.”

Georgie sighed and looked up at the stars “one of my, and I use this term to the full extent of its meaning, very loosely associated allies lost her family in that forest, I think it....messed her up something fierce.” 

“She the fiendkin?” 

“Eyup.”

“Ah heard tell they was livin’ in the forest, nae evar saw one myself though.”

“I’m sorry, for you loosing your people and your home. I only lost those through choice.”

“Yeh lost Yeh home?”

“And parts of my family yes. Papa wanted me to be an painter.” She sat up and placed her hands on her hips, affecting a stern look “now you Georgianna” she put on a mock gruff, momentary shifting back to her regular voice ”he always called me that despite it not actually being my name.” The faux gruffness resumed “you have to cultivate a talent, the whole family is gifted in the arts and you do come from a long line of painters on your grandmama’s side, you should work hard at it young lady!”

She chuckled “I miss the old asshole sometimes. And then Ataryo”’she spoke the elvish for father. “He wanted me to be a dancer, strut my stuff for the high Ladies and Lords on courts.” She again afixed her hands at her hips and made a mock stern but soft and light voice. “My dear you have grace and poise, your footwork is light and soft, you’d make the most perfect bladedancer for Lady Naery’s court.”

She chuckled again “well I guess I did end up becoming a blade dancer in one form or another. But I scarped home at thirteen after meeting my mentor. Left two sisters, Papa and Ataryo...I miss them sometimes, but I’m happier being me.” 

Shel stared her slowly and blinked. Quietly, one hand uncurled and picked up nearby stick, breaking it between her powerful fingers and tossed it onto the fire.

“Least yae ken they’re alive.” 

The kick hit Georgie’s stomach like a brick. She blinked, bit her lip and swallowed slowly.

“My sympathies...I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Shel shrugged, stone faced and reached for another stick to break and toss on the fire but was distracted by the harsh snap of two pieces of wood. She looked over to see Georgie breaking two spokes out of a broken cart wheel. The instrumentalist turned and offered them both to Shel. “Wanna learn?”


End file.
